


To Be The Man Who Walked 1000 Miles

by ch00se



Series: Game of Thrones (s6) Coda's [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post 06x03, Torture, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch00se/pseuds/ch00se





	To Be The Man Who Walked 1000 Miles

_Oh, this will be delicious_.

"I had debated, at first, how best to go about this," Ramsay muses as he paces in front of Rickon. "I mean, I could have parts of you gifted off to your family, like your dear adopted brother Reek," Ramsay chuckles, "Or, I could just use you for my own... _personal_ pleasure."

Ramsay stills and smirks genially at Rickon. His fingers were itching to touch, to rip, to tear, to feel if Stark flesh tasted as good as he had been told---

"No, no," he tells himself, beginning to pace again. "Not yet, at least. I'll have some fun with you first."

He walks up to Rickon and lets one finger linger on the boy's cheek. "I'll have your teeth slowly pulled out, your head held over a flame until your scalp is burned, I'll personally cut your cock off myself if you want me to." He smiles and feels the urge to run his tongue down Rickon's face. He just wanted to see, to feel, to _taste_ \--- "Because, of course, this all depends on you. What you want. Because I care very much about your consent, Rickon dear. Just like I cared very much about your sister's. Sansa. Do you remember her? My goodness, it must've been a long time."

He spins around abruptly and picks up his favourite hunting knife from his bedside table. He runs his fingertips down it, remembers how it touched Reek, how it had made Reek release those breathy sighs that made Ramsay want to ram it into Reek's cock but goodness that was already gone by then, wasn't it? No, this knife has far more useful purposes. 

Ramsay advances towards Rickon with it still gently laying across his palms. He reaches down and circles it around Rickon's crotch, grinning jubilously when Rickon emits a pained anxious noise. "Shall we start here?" Ramsay asks him politely.

"What about," Rickon heaves out, "What about my consent?"

"Oh, you're right." Ramsay pauses to think. The boy _was_ right. Well then. There has to be a way around this.

His eyes light up happily when he finds a solution. 

"Then we start with your tongue!" He announces cheerfully.


End file.
